Love and Hate, the Battle Finally Ends
by KisslessBeautiful
Summary: A short story of how Lily finally ended up giving into her feelings, kissing that irresponsible good-for-nothing! Maybe more chapters, we'll see if yall like it!


Love and Hate, the Battle Finally Ends

Lily hated herself. Those beautiful hazel eyes, that mischievous grin, oh why couldn't he be ugly!

How could she love someone who's so cruel?

When she was alone, she loathed him, hated every fiber of his horrible being. But when he came into a room, her insides melted, and her eyes softened, only to be walled up in defense of her fragile heart.

"Lily, Lily! Is anybody home" Lily jolted out of her stupor. "Lily, how many powdered iguana spines does this thing need to set? I haven't got all day."

"Geesh, you certainly are in a hurry" Bringing her mind to the Potions homework"I think it was nine, because it's supposed to be the same number as your shark gills."

"Okay, thanks."

"Any time Cora."

James' head poked through the portrait hole, and swiveled, looking for something. His eyes stopped on her. "Ah! Lily! What a pleasant surprise! I was just thinking about you."

"Get lost, Potter" Lily scowled.

"After you say yes to my question" He grinned

"Ask and I'll kick you. Hard."

He moved over to the portrait hole. "Will," She pushed her armchair out from the table, "You, " She stood up, "Go-out-with-me?"

Lily took a long stride past the table covered in books, and James ducked through the passage, laughing.

Later that evening, Lily finished her dinner earlier than usual, telling Cora that she wanted to get to Head duties a bit sooner. The truth was, she just wanted to be alone for a while to try to sort things out. Again.

She left the Great Hall and walked on, not paying attention to where she was going. All of the sudden, Lily felt inexplicably tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Her vision shifted and blurred. With a weird sort of detached feeling, Lily noticed that she should be worried or scared, at the very least she should know where she was. But in her muddled condition, nothing looked familiar. Opening a random door, she walked in and found what had to be the most comfortable little nook in all of Hogwarts. "I've never seen this place before, how pretty!" she giggled.

"Whoops, I'm feeling a little silly. I should lie down for a bit," She yawned.

The floor was covered with soft, square cushions, in every shade of lavender, with a thick plush carpet in a rich color of purple. Picking up one of the larger pillows, Lily lay down and fell promptly asleep.

Little did she know, a pair of hazel eyes watched her, silently laughing.

"Works every time. Good ole room of requirement. I'll be back to wake you up later Lily-flower," and he quietly slipped through the door.

Eyelids flew open, revealing emerald irises that no one could see, as it was pitch black. Lily's arms flew out above her, groping for something, anything to hold onto. Her hands smacked something soft and squishy, she screamed.

"Lily! Hey, calm down! It's me, James"

It took a while for her brain to register the voice, but as soon as it did, her other hand slapped him. "James Potter! How dare you sneak up on me like that! What on EARTH are you doing here?"

"Hold up a minute, Evans. I was looking for you. It's almost three a.m."

"It's what" she yelped, hurriedly sitting up. Her head hit something with a horrible _smack!_ And she fell back into her pillow, groaning and holding her head.

"Ow!" he yelped. I'm right here in front of you! Don't do that again. Lumos" James muttered, and there was light, glorious light!

Her clammy arms found their way around his torso, and she started to sob, still shocked from waking in the pitch black, disoriented by the lump now rising on her forehead.

"Um, there, there" He said uncertainly "It's okay Lily. I'm okay."

"I'm s-sorry" she hiccupped"I was j-just startled, that's all." She took her hands off him and folded them across her chest.

They both stood there at a loss for words.

"Uh, why don't we go back?" he said. His cheeks were flushed, and he was glad it was dark, or she'd have seen his embarrassment.

"There's the door, over there" He pointed. They both got up, Lily sniffling, careful to keep a small space between them, both confused about what she had just done. James guided Lily to a familiar corridor near the Charms classroom, and started up the many floors to Gryffindor Tower. Glancing at each other, then looking away, for the whole walk they both said nothing.

It seemed like an eternity of glancing, looking away, and continuing the uncomfortable silence before they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, which was empty. They both leaned against the wall, as if on que, next to one another.

Gathering her courage, Lily choked out"J-James" She wasn't sure what to say, but she had to cut through the thick silence.

"Yes" he said instantly, grateful for a break in the uncomfortable quiet.

"Er, how did you find me" _Oh_, _that was a _brilliant_ thing to say!_

"I—uh, well... I have my ways."

"You have your ways?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you tell me?"

He fidgeted under her stare. "Let's just say that a little bird told me."

"A little bird? She sighed. "This is exactly why you annoy me so much Potter. You and your little games. Is nothing serious in your life? Just try to take some responsibility for once!"

"Games? For your information _Mother_, I enjoy my life, I know how to have fun! She whipped around and glared at him. He added quietly, "Unlike_ Some_ people, who spend all their life with book characters."

Lily looked menacing. "Are you trying to say something Potter?"

"Oh, not at all. That's why I'm talking to you right now!"

She turned around and exasperatedly huffed, _"Boys!"_

"Oh, believe me, girls are no pic-nic themselves."

"So tell me, why do you ask me out constantly since you obviously dislike me so much?"

This was a completely different tactic than James had been expecting, and it caught him off guard.

She crossed her arms again and tapped her foot, doing a very good impression of a pout..

After some quick thought, James decided that the truth was best, and he stepped forward, taking her hands in his. _This is it!_ She thought._ I'm going to give in and live happily ever after! ...Until I break up with him..._ "Lily?" she looked at the floor, going red. "Lily, look at me. Please?" That was her mistake. As soon as she made eyes contact, she knew._ He's stark-raving _mad!_ And he's _serious! But she had been waiting for this moment, whatever it was, for years, no matter how much she denied it. James reached up and took her chin in his hand. It was icey and clammy. "Lily Marie Evans, you are the most gorgeous, splendid girl that I've ever had the fortune to _see_, and the most beautiful thing I will ever speak to. You truly have no idea how amazingly stunning you are. I think that I've loved you since the first time I saw you, all those years ago in King's Cross Station," At this, Lily couldn't help but laugh a little, and her overbright eyes began to fill. "Don't cry," said James, touching her cheek. "I'm not that horrible of a choice, am I?"

Lily laughed more, it was rather ironic. "I won't cry James. At least not yet. I'm not making any promises about the next five minutes though," he chuckled. "You have no idea what you're doing, you madman. Do you realize all the complications that could result from what I think we're about to do?"

James looked serious. "Of course, Darling Flower. I've been thinking about the complications of what we're about to do for years. I would love the extra complications in my life.

_And what exactly are we about to do?_ Lily smiled, all thoughts of tears far from her mind.

"Lily, Beauty of Beauties, may I have the honor of your first kiss?" In answer, Lily pulled him close, smiling, and for an agonizing second they stood there. They were scant millimeters from each other. And one, neither of them quite sure who it was, closed the distance, and fireworks erupted somewhere, loud and jubilant, and the stars disappeared, and everything flashed brighter.

Several minutes later, James regrettably pulled away, all he could utter was a small 'Oh,' and they strolled down the corridor, arms wrapped around one another, neither daring to speak, and by so doing break the strange spell on both.

I've always loved Lily/James fics, and this is my first one! I'm kind of odd, and I write my chapters sort of out of order, so this is a place where I can just post them, compile them, and when I'm done, post them on other sites, already completed. You feel good? You're my beta readers! I love you ALL, and I thank you_ so _much for reading this, please tell me your thoughts on it. I haven't written a lot of stories, and I could really use input on my style, readability, excitement, and just overall enjoyment factors. Please review! You have no ideas how much it means to me! Also please point out any texterrors that I might've missed, much appreciated

Love the world, it's a beautiful place!

Bethany


End file.
